The Ring of Fire
by Haki
Summary: HPXLOTR A blood thirsty murderer hides inside Narya. She tries to fight her inner demons though she will certainly fail if that damn Legolas keeps bugging her...jejej PLZ R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own anything but the plot and Narya and maybe some other charaters later...  
  
A/N: Ok...This is....an HP/LOTR x-over.....It has some stuff about hp...but it will be mainly LOTRish...later... ^_^!! Enjoy!  
  
Special thankx to *little-lost-one* and Lily Evans0...^.^!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The Ring of Fire  
  
Severus paced the room not knowing what else to do. He did not feel tired, what he felt was beyond that.But for some odd reason, sleep evaded him. He felt exhausted, knackered...he felt as if he was a bludger that had been beaten for hours non-stop.But, who wouldn't? Considering what he had been through the previous week.True. The war was over now.No more Voldemotr, no more days as a spy. It was all over now. Everything would just be fine. But, alas! What the hell was nagging him so much!? He smirked as he knew what exactly the answer was.He sighed and decided that a small dose of Sleeping Potion would do.  
  
He shivered as he descended the freezing cold marble staircases,barefoot. It had been a long time since he last stayed here, after all he always stayed at Hogwarts and never had the desire to come back. He never liked this place... it brought back memories.... bitter memories of his childhood...of his father and mother...  
  
He was about to let the bitter liquid run freely down his throat but halted when he saw a soft glow coming from the sitting room.He slowly and silently walked upto it and peered through the ajar door.His eyes softened at the sight of her. She was sitting in a fetal position, wrapped in expensive silk sheets, staring right into the fireplace watching how the roaring flames mercilessly destroyed the firewoods.She had been going there every single day since their arrival.She would go and sit there, motionless, not uttering a word, just staring at the fire with lifeless eyes. Ever after that cursed day her eyes would show no sings of emotions.She could be smiling, showing her happiness, but her eyes would never do such thing.It was gone forever, that funny, young, lost look that he used to love.  
  
  
  
She looked so inocent... so harmless...so fragile...but alas! He knew she was not.He sighed and approached her silently. She did not notice his presence untill he knelt infront of her. She slowly turned away from the fire and locked her eyes with his. His eyes boring into hers as if wanting to find out what she was thinking. But there was no need, for he knew already."You're still thinking about that, aren't you, Narya?"he said. It was not really a question but a statement.She smiled sadly and broke their gaze. "It's not easy....what if she comes back?"   
  
He gently held her face with his hands and forced her to look at him. "She wont come back if you don't want her to...you're strong... I know you can do it" She didn't seemed convinced but managed a small smile anyway. "Thank you,Severus" "I thought that by this time you would be calling me daddy"he said jokingly with a small chuckle. At this, her smile widened and replied shaking her head "Nu uh...you're not the type" He stood up, affectionately ruffled her hair and prepared to leave.  
  
"Severus..." "Yes?" She pat the seat next to her... "No" " Pleaseeee...." she begged sticking out her lower lip. Severus, not expecting such a childish manner, let out a groan. He walked upto her and snuggled up. "That was very low, you know?"he said looking down. "Yap....I know"Narya replied satisfied with herself. She slowly closed her eyes and let slumber take over her tired body.  
  
He sat there, his exhaustion left behind. He felt fresh and renewed.It was amazing the effect she had on him. It was the first time he had felt this way. He had often wondered how it felt to be loved. He had never understood friendship or love. For him those two words were forbidden for they were synonims for "burden" and "weakness". He thought they weakened and softened ones heart, made you act like some kind of idiot! He suddenly remembered the Marauders and grimaced with disgust. And that Black! He had never undertood him either. The way he treated Potter... the way he protected him, the way he died for him as if he was his real son....  
  
But now.... he knew that he didn't need to be a father to act....well.... fatherly towards someone. Now, he knew what love was. SHE was love... she ment everything to him... No.... She was not love, for that word was not worthy enough to describe what she was. She was a need, an obsession, she was the air for his lungs... She was his daughter, damn it! and nothing would change that... What if he wasn't her real kin!? Who cared?  
  
"Im going soft"he graoned.He sighed and held her tighter as if his life depended on that....He directed his eyes to the fireplace and let his mind drift back to the day he had met her....  
  
***  
  
Severus tapped the door of Grimmauld Place and it opened soundlessly. He cursed the damn weather! He had just been to a meeting with deatheaters and was wet through. "Why did that stupid Voldemort had to held the meeting in an opened field!?" While he muttered curses under his breath, he cast a glance at the dusty hall with frayed wallpaper and spotted the youngest of the Weasleys. "You!" he hissed.  
  
The young girl literary jumped and shyly asked." Me? Professor Snape?" Severus groaned and asked in his usual silky voice. "Is there anyone else apart from us, Ms Weasley?" "No" Ginny replied blushing deeply. "Then it IS you, isnt it?" At her lack of reponse, he continued. "Where are the other ones?" "Eh...they ...em are...eh..." "For your own sake, stop stammering!" At that she said rapidly " They are already in the livingroom.The meeting will be starting in five minutes"  
  
And to Ginnys' relief he stormed out of the hall without another word. Before he entered the room he cast a simple but effective spell to dry himself.   
  
  
  
When he finally opened the door, nothing but silence met his ears, as if noone was there. But all the main members were ready exept Dumbledore. He let his keen eyes examine them one by one. Lupin was sitting in his usual sofa, next to him sat Moody whose magical eye rested in a glass of water. Tonks was standing by the fireplace staring at the roaring flames, while the Weasleys sat across her. Even the twins have been allowed to join. "Those two are going to be the very end of me" he thought angrily. Mundungus was sitting next to one of them and finally the last one, came foward and stood infront of him.  
  
"Severus, Albus will be here within minutes, please have a sit. You must be tired" Professor Mc Gonagall said gently. He nodded and sat across Lupin. Now that he had a better picture of the werewolf, he noticed that he had dark rings under his eyes.He looked even worse than after a full moon. And that had been a week ago! His eyes held no life. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was breathing, he could have perfectly been a corpse. "This whole Black issue is killikg him for sure." he thought with a tinge of pity.  
  
  
  
His trail of thoughts was broken by the Headmasters' entrance."Is everyone here?" He asked in a tired voice. "Yes Albus. Severus here, was the last one" "Any news, Severus?" he asked. Snape stood up and cleared his throat. "Yes, Albus. First of all there are many young ones who are joinning the Deatheaters. Though most of them do it to please their parents or out of fear." Dumbledore nodded gravely and signaled him to continue while the rest listened to Severus' report with heavy hearts." However, there are some who do belive Voldemotrs' cause is the right one and are determined to follow him even if it costs their lives." At this Dumbledores' eyes darkened. "They were all marked today" The headmaster nodded and sighed sorrowfully." Thank you Severus. Again." He smiled saddly at him and Snape went on." He is looking for someone, though I do not know who or why. The only thing I know is that he wants to find him or her egerly and that he has sent many deatheaters to do so."  
  
" Aaa yes, you may sit Severus." He resumed his seat and wondered whether Dumbledore knew something he didn't." That person Voldemot wants to find is a she. He wants her to join him because of her powers. She is not an ordinary witch but a witch born in Arda." Dumbledore explained."An istari, Professor?" asked Lupin.It had been the first time Severus had heard him talk after Blacks' death. His voice was hoarse and had to clear his throat before continuing. "You mean the kind of wizard who lives just in Middle Earth? I thought that that was just a myth." "Well...it's not. Althought she is not an istari. I cannot clasify her for she is ...unique." The old wizard replied simply. "She was found deep in a forest by Michael Geller when she was a mere baby" "Michael Geller? We used to be partners. A great auror! It was a pity when he died" said Moody. "Her name is Narya Geller and she will be joinning the Order. She knows a lot about dark arts, healing and although she is very skillfull at brewing potions, she hasn't had a proper coaching ...Severus?"   
  
Snape raised an eyebrow quizzically."You want me to teach....this woman?" "Teach is not the word I would chose...You would just guide her. She knows a lot, mind you....Besides, if she makes progress, which I'm sure of, she will be able to brew the Wolfbane and therefore give you more time to rest. You DO need some rest" replied Dumbledore. Severus sighed. The classes had just endded and now he would have to teach again! Well...at least he wouldn't be teaching clumsy young students. "Ok I'll do it" At that, the old wizard smiled warmly and said in a lighter tone "Well...then it's set! Let me introduce her to you..."He went out of the room and seconds later came back ushering a short figure wrapped in a black cloak into the room. Her hood was up and noone could see her face."Everyone...this is Narya. Come on...don't be shy!" he told her pushing her weakly foward. Her pale little hands raised and removed the hood to reveal...a girl?  
  
She was a quite short girl in her teens. "She can't be more than fifteen" Severus thought. Her heart-shaped face was framed with long raven hair. Her sharp black eyes, were glued to the floor due to the large number of eyes set on her. There was a long and tense silence that noone dared to break untill..." Professor Dumbledore, with all due respect sire....you must be kidding" one of the Weasleys twins, George, began while the other one prepared to take over him." Yeah...I mean...She can't be older than us." Ms Weasley elbowed him in the ribs as Dumbledore looked surprised at the twins' statement and replied with a tinge of amusement "Yes, she is indeed younger than you two" "And she is still joinning the Order?" asked Charlie and then added before the headmaster could reply. "I know you are not kidding..." He cast a side glance at George."...but she IS very young." Dumbledore sigh tiredly "I thought we had already agreed on that..."  
  
Meanwhile, Severus did not utter a word but stared at the newcomer intently.Externally she would have seemed unafected by the comments the Weasleys brothers were making if it hadn't been for a low noise coming from her. Her jaw was tense and Severus immediately knew that she was grindding her teeths. "Surely, she doesnt want to be called a child"he thought amused.  
  
"No matter what you say, nothing will make me change my mind" exclaimed Dumbledore suddenly "And because she is young she is staying" At that all the members stared at him a little dazed, even Narya raised her face and locked her eyes with his. The acient wizard smiled warmly at her and continued "I know you'd rather stay at your home and that you can take care of yourself but you are just sixteen and have no family at all. Besides, Voldemort is looking for you and you'd be safer here."  
  
There was yet another silence, an awkward one. Though Narya just rolled her eyes and said nothing. As the silence lingered, Dumbledore spoke again. "Well....now let me introduce you to the rest of the Order, Narya...This, is emmm...Tonks-" who was looking threateningly at the headmaster in case he dared to tell her name. " That one is Mundungus Fletcher, all the red-haired ones are the Weasleys. Arthur, Molly, Charlie, William, George....emmm oh! no....that one is George and... Fred. She's Minerva Mc Gonagall, that one is-" "Alastor Moody" Narya finished and then added "Mr Geller had photographs... You were partners, weren't you?" Moody nodded. "You call your father Mr Geller?"asked George. "As far as I'm concerned he is not my father" she replied cooly. Their eyes locked for several seconds untill finally, George broke the gaze. As if sensing the tenseness in the atmosphere, Dumbledore comtinued. "Anyway, the one over there is Remus Lupin and last but not least, Severus Snape. He will be helping you with Potions" She just nodded without looking at him.  
  
***  
  
Please review!! *_* (puppy eyes) (sticking out lower lip) ^.^!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Ring of Fire  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Severus sighed at the memory....That day had certainly changed his life. Noone had ever been able to penetrate the frozen fortress around his heart. No matter how mighty the other had been, nothing could break the solid blocks of ice. But...she....she had just knocked the door and he had let her in eagerly. However what disconcerted Severus the most was that she could be acting in achildish manner and seconds later, she would be as cold as ice giving no mercy to deatheaters. And that had made Dumbledore really worried.  
  
***  
  
Cold.....Severus shivered and tried to open his eyes, but the morning sunlight was too bright and had to close them again. He wonderd why he was so cold. Realization hit him as he noticed that she was not there. "That's why" he thought. He remained lying there motionless. He sighed and when he tried to stand a pillow hit him full on the face.  
  
"I thought you were already up!" Narya cried. She sighed in exasperation and continued "Breakfast is done" When the potion master was finally able to stand, he walked upto her and greeted. "Good morning to you too" She just rolled her eyes and shook her head. " I repeat, breakfast is done. And that means you must go to the dinning room, eat your bloody breakfast so that I can clean the kitchen once for all!" At that he raised an eyebrow and asked "YOU made breakfast?" "And what does that mean?" she growled. "Oh! Nothing..." he answered casually "It's just that I'll go and pick up a potion........just in case" She glared and punched weakly in the stomach. "You are SO funny" "Of course... that's why my students love me so much"he replied sarcastically. Narya just shook her head and with that they went to the dining room.  
  
Severus sat in his usual chair and started wolfing down his food. She sat across him. "I thought you didn't like my food" she said sarcastically. "I never said that" he replied (which was the truth). "Have you got anything planed for today?" he asked suddenly. Narya hesitaded for a moment and then she said "Well...in fact I have" There was a silence and Snape asked "Well?" "Eh.... yes, I was thinking I could go back.....home" she said timidly. Severus' face was now grim. "You ARE home, Narya" She lowered her eyes and her fingers started playing with a napkin. "I don't want to be a burden" She didn't say that, did she?...Was his hearing deciving him? No it wasn't. He sighed tiredly. "Narya, how can I put across that you belong HERE? That you are the most important person in my life? That I DON'T want you to go....in fact I forbid you to go!" he finished. When she ventured to look up, his eyes were soft. She smiled gratefully. "Thank you" He chuckled "If you thank me for forbidding things, I won't let you do a lot of things" "Oh?" "Yes, for example....I wouldn't let you talk to boys, date them. And if you were planning to get married....you'd better forget about it" "Don't worry about THAT!" she said waving her hand to dismiss the idea. "But anyway...can I go to The Gellers' Manor? There are some things I would like to pick up" Snape nodded and said "I'll go with you"  
  
***  
  
The Gellers had been a wealthy respectable family by wizars standars. Pure-bloods of course. Hardly anyone knew old Michael Geller had fostered a baby for he had isolated himself after doing so. (Just going out to fight dark wizards)He had two other daughters and a son, each of them with a small fortune of their own, but they had drifted apart the moment he had, good-naturedly, picked up his forth child. It was nine years later when they had showed up again. Mr Geller had died and they had expected to inherit part of his big fortune. But they recived nothing. However, a little ten-year old girl did.   
  
Now, the Three Geller brothers had refused to look after the scum, as they put it. So, Narya had been left alone, extremely rich, but alone. She looked after herself for six years. She cooked her food, cleaned the enormous manor and taught herself by reading every book she could get hold of. She soon realised the potential she had and put it into practice. Her magic was slightly different from all wizards, she noticed. Despite being able to cast all the spells written on the books, she could do things others might find impossible. Besides, she didnt have to focus her magic on a wand.  
  
Although, when she was already sixteen and a member of The Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Wichcraft and Wizardry, had suggested that, if she concentrated her energy, her spells and curses would be more powerfull and therefore more effective.  
  
But carrying a wand would have been a tedious thing to do and therefore the headmaster himself asked Mr Ollivander for a special design. The first time she had been to his store, Remus Lupin, ex Defence Against Dark Arts professor had accompanied her.The owner of the store had mesured her from shoulder to finger, wrist to floor and all kind of mesurements she considered totally unecessary. The he had asked all kind of ridiculous questions such as her favorite colour, which sing of the zodiac she had been born under...She remembered having answered all the questions awkwardly while casting quizzical glances at Remus, but he had just mouthed a very "usefull" "I will tell you later" However, he hadn't. It's not that she had asked...But, anyway, the second time she had been to the store (very unwillingly, for she had thought she would be told to answer yet another role of questions.) the new design had been already finished. She had been delighted about it, althought it hadn't last for long.  
  
***  
  
"We're here! Wee!" shouted Narya childishly.Severus shook his head and looked up to see an impresive acient house. They stood in front of a stong iron gate that opened as soon as she said the password. Plants were growing wild and the house itself looked as if it had been inhabitated for years. "That's strange" Severus thought "Narya moved out of here just an year ago" However, time could not spoilt the beauty of the walls, or the place itself.  
  
Once inside,she ran up the stair cases excitedly and turned right at a corner, then left and right again untill she got to an enormous pink room. Severus followed her slowly and when he got there, his eyebrows raised. He let his eyes roam over the place. Everything, absolutely everything was pink! The ceiling, the carpet, the four-posted bed, the curtains, dolls, walls, even the door! "Your foster father really wanted to make sure you were a girl, didn't he?" he teased. "Oh! Shut up! All girls' bedrooms are pink!" she snapped back. "It doesn't suit you..." he commented. "Really? What does then?" she asked. "A hole where you can change your skin now and then." he replied simply. She sighed in exasperation, turned away and walked upto a desk. There was a carefully carved wooden box. "What's that?" Severus asked from behind. She sighed and answered while she opened the box "Tis a necklace. Mr Geller told me it had been round my wrist when he found me"   
  
The chain had a silvery colour, althought, Severus was sure it was not silver. The colour was lighter, almost white and it was certainly brighter(mithril ^_^!!). "Maybe white gold" he thought. It had a oval-shaped pendant attached made of some kind of black stone. It had some odd simbols carved. "It must be elfish" he whispered. "Huh?" she asked. "Can you read this?" he asked curiously. She was about to say "no" but instead she unconsciously said "Mithrandir"  
  
As soon as she spoke that single word, the elfish simbols started glisttering. The light became so bright that they had to close their eyes shut. And as if they had touched a portkey, they felt they were being pulled. The whole surrounding started spinning widly. Severus just remembered trying to get hold of Narya and when he did, he blacked out.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Please review! *_* Pretty please? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
***  
  
Narya took a deep breath not daring to open her eyes. She knew she was not in the Gellers' Manor anymore. She was lying still on soft grass. The fresh scent of earth could be smelled. There was daylight, but not so strong. "Maybe it's still dawn and Im lying on the garthen" she thought, althought she doubted it. She tried to lift her head but failed completely. She moaned. Her head felt as if someone had hit her with a stick! She carefully touched her temples and felt them throbbing painfully. She slowly tried to open her eyes but saw nothing but blurred green and light-blue patches. She sighed as she shut her eyes closed again.  
  
She didnt know how much time had passed but it must have been a while for her headache was gone. She sat and examined her surroundings, which, by the way, were clearer than before.   
  
It was a beautiful clearing. She had been mistaken to think it had been dawn, for it could have been midday but the sunlight couldnt have passed thought the incredibly tall trees. She felt as if she had been right in the middle of a spotlight as everywhere she looked at was dark. Apart from the place where she sat...  
  
As she stood up, she grimaced in pain. "I must have fell" she thought while feeling for any broken rib. And indeed, she had one. Realization finally hit her.  
  
"Severus" she whispered at first. "Severus! Where are you?! Severus! This is not funny! Come on! Severus!" she called. Her voice growing louder and more desperated with every word. She couldnt feel him. Her screams were in vein. He was not there, not even close!  
  
She closed her eyes yet again. "This is NOT happening! God! Where are you?"she murmured. She sighed. There was no point in staying there. She started walking toward the South, or at least where she thought the South would be. The trees towering over her. Its branches were like greedy arms wanting to reach the sky.It sent shivers down her spine. Everything was so dark! "So creepy" she thought with a shudder. "Well, this is quiet!" she said out loud.   
  
"I didn't know you were afraid of the dark" Narya stopped dead. "Go away" she said grindding her teeths. The voice started laughting. A melodic yet cold laugh.  
  
CRACKLE  
  
She was sure she had heard something. (CRACKLE) "Yes, that way. There are voices too." she whispered. She walked towards the noice. "Yes, escape from me. But don't worry....i'll be following" She decided to ignore the voice and kept walking. She came across yet another clearing. It was small and packed with seven or eight creatures...   
  
They were all dressed in odd clothes, their skin was dark and their facial features were grotesque. They wore weapons...swords,daggers and arrows, she could see. They were having some kind of argument.  
  
"He's mine!" yelled one and then added "I found it and I shall eat it." "Says who?" snapped another. "Says me!"replied the first one menacingly.  
  
Narya watched the scene amused untill her eyes were set upon a small trembling figure curled up next to a tree. It was a young boy....just a mere kid! Something threatened to explote inside her. They were going to EAT this child?! "Oh....come on! Take them out! You know you want it!" teased the voice. "You are not going to let them kill that child, are you?" "Of course not!" she replied heatedly. "Then...let me take over." "No!" was Naryas' harsh reply. "Come on! I am you! You are me! We are one and you cannot deny it!" Narya remained silent unable to reply, so her alterego went on "The only difference is that you are too soft! Let me." "But..but Severus said I could fight you back" "Yes, yes... Severus this, Severus that! He doesnt know anything! Noone does! Let me..." Narya gave a swallow and then spoke again. "Promise the child will be ok" The other her chuckled. "I would never kill a child! What do you take me for?" There was no reply.   
  
"Let the slaughter begin" She said out loud with a smile. Two long silver blades appeared magicaly in her hands. She pulled up her hood and pushed her way through some bushes and once in the clearing, she waited till those horrible creatures noticed her presense. Althought none of them did. They were still arguing and it seemed that it would soon become a fight. " I would be dead before I see you touch my pray" shouted the one she had heard talking first. And then another one yelled "As you wish!" Then, he took his sword and swished it. It cut right through his neck. The head rolled and stopped right next to the terrified child who shrieked when he saw it.   
  
Narya was getting impatient so "Come on guys! If you go on like this you wont let ME play!" As soon as she spoke those words, the orcs turned around and prepared to charge. "More fresh meat" one of them shouted. They ran foward to slay her though she moved gracefully and her blades cut their flesh easily.   
  
The little boy ventured to peep through a hole in his cloak and what he saw froze his blood. There was a black figure in the middle of the clearing moving with grace like no other. It was like a dance. A charming dance. Orcs were howling in pain, black blood was being shed everywhere stainning the fresh grass and the womans' hands. (He could tell it was a woman because of her voice.) The sight was horrible but still, he couldnt look away. It was as if a spell had been cast over him. Its movements were intoxicating.  
  
Narya yelled out in pain as an orcish sword pireced her left shoulder. She lost her rythm and an orc wonded her hand making her drop one of her blades. She immediately made a dagger appear in her hand and dug it in an orcs' throat. There were just two to go. She smiled evily and muttered "Incendio" The orcs shriek in agony while she smiled relishing the sight. The noise was becoming quite unberable and she shouted "You can't be louder can you?" while rolling her eyes. She sniggered and then turned to face the still trembling figure."Ok...you can take over now"  
  
She kneeled down next to the young boy and asked in a gentle voice "Are you ok?" The boy nodded fearfully. She sighed and asked "Where's your mother?" he was about to reply but was cut off by the pirecing noice made by an arrow. It burried itself right in Naryas' back. She was going to fight back but that arrow made her feel weak. "It must have poison" she thought. And before blacking out she saw her attacker, a tall blonde man dressed in a green atire. "Eldarion! Are you harmed?" he asked in a beautiful voice to the child.  
  
Everything went dark. Pain. Cold.  
  
***  
  
Narya opened her eyes. Her whole body was complaining with pain. She was not alone anymore, there were a lot of people coming and going, carrying things and speaking in a strange but lovely language. A young man with dark hair and blue eyes was bending over her tired body. His facial features were delicated, his skin flawless...."Is he an angel?" she thought. He spoke to her in a gentle voice, though she could not understand what he was saying. "What...where..emm....the child!" she mumbled trying to get up. The man prevented her from doing so and said "Do not move. You are hurt" in an odd accent. "But...but there was a boy! He needs help...and.." but he hushed her and added confortingly "If you are refering to Eldarion, he is fine. Thanks to you. Now you need to rest. Drink this." He gave her a goblet and she drank its contents. She grimaced in disgust and he chuckled. "It will do you good" She was about to reply in a quite unpleasent manner that he should drink it himself but she fell asleep almost immediatelly.  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok Thank to :  
  
Calirie Halanwe..Im glag yo found it interesting ^_^  
  
muge...thk you! for reading this fic too..and thanx for the correction  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She was lying on something really soft. She took a deep breath and felt the fresh scent of the forest. "God! Don't tell me Im still lying on the clearing!" she thought miserably. But she was not. Voices. Two voices to be precise. She couldnt make out what they were saying but she could tell one of the speakers was really angry.   
  
She let her eyelids open and saw that she was in an enormous four-posted bed with beautiful and soft sheets. But not only the sheets were beautiful but everything! The room itself was gorgeous. She could see a huge window that led to an equally huge balcony.   
  
There were two figures standing a few metres away from the bed. The two of them were male and had silky long blonde hair. They were very much alike, though the one who seemed angry was kind of.... well...not older but wiser and had dark eyes. While the other one was younger and had pirecing blue eyes.   
  
"I cannot belive you shot her!" the dark-eyed one yelled to the other one whose eyes glued to the floor. "How could you?!" At the lack of reply he sighed in exasperation. "But adar! She was wearing black clothes and acted so mercilessly when killing the orcs! Though I thought it was strange... I thought she was a nazgûl! Besides, she was kneeling next to Eldarion! She may have hurt him!"   
  
Narya knew that voice. She sat up and yelled making the two men litterary jump. "YOU!!! You shot an arrow to me!" She stood up and approached the blue-eyed man menacingly. "Not just an arrow but a poisoned arrow! Are you mad?! You dont go out there shooting people, you know?!" The younger man was left stunned unable to reply. He just stood there, staring at this girl shouting to a member of the royal family. The other one composed himself almost immediately and greeted "Good morning, my lady." giving a deep bow.   
  
She didnt expect this to happen and blushed ashamed by her sudden outburst. "We do owe you an apology. However let me introduce myslef and my son first." he continued. Narya just nodded silently. Her cheeks turning to a crimson colour. " I am Thranduil, ruler of this forest and this...is Prince Legolas, my son." He waited for his son to bow as well as he had done but he was too shock to do so. The King went on "Please, take a seat, my lady. The healers would have my head if they knew you are up." Narya complied and sat down on the bed.   
  
"There are certain questions we would like you to answer first , if you dont mind of course, lady..." "Narya"she finished. "Ok, lady Narya" "No!" Thranduils' eyebrow rose and she blushed even more furiously. "Just Narya, if possible"she finished. The King smiled gently and went on "Ok..Narya then. Where is your hometown? Maybe we can send a few messangers to let your relatives know you are well." She hesitated for a moment. They would find out later anyway. "I am not from here..." she began. "Yes, I know, that is why I am asking you where you come from. Your parents must be worried about you. I shall send them a message." "No, you do not understand...." She told them everything that had happended since Severus and she were in the Geller Manor.  
  
"Well...this is strange." the King whispered once her story was over."I will call someone who might help you go back. Though I expect it will take some time for him to arrive." His son was just staring blankly at the newcomer. She had something he didn't like. She was so....dark....so ....heartless and merciless. He had seen her killing those orcs with so much pleasure and ease. To him, she was nothing more than a murderer and to make matters worse, for him, first impressions were often the lasting ones. Of course he didnt know her well, actually he didn't know her at all and he himself had killed countless of orcs but still he didn't like her. The fact that she had yelled at him didn't help either.  
  
As silence lingered among the three, Narya asked "How is the boy feeling? And... with all due respect.....What ARE you?" She had noticed their pointed ears. The King chuckled and replied kindly "He's well. In fact he has been asking for you. He is really grateful, you know? And we are elves." He was about to explain what elves were like but Legolas took over. " We are immortal, have a better hearing, eyesight and reflexes than humans. We have light feet and do not tire easily." He pushed up his chin arrogantly. "Well...he IS humble.... What is he waiting for? Does he want me to build him a monument?" she thougt irritated.  
  
"I suppose you must be still tired....I suggest you get some more sleep" They both turned away to go out of the room but Narya spoke "Actually, my lord, I dont feel tired. I was hoping I could get out of bed and go for ....a walk, maybe?"   
  
Thranduils' eyes widen amazed by her fast recovery." Well..." he began " It is fine by me...but I would like my son to go with you... just in case." At that Legolas glared at his father but he decided to ignore it and went on "You may want to have a bath and change your clothes. Thalion did his best to wash out the orc blood but we have no female healers and we thought it not proper to change you into a nightgrow. We would have made a maid change you but we were afraid that the wounds would reopen. There are clothes that will fit you in the wardrobe." They were about to leave but the King added one more thing "Oh! Yes Legolas will pick you in...let's say an hour?" Narya nodded and then glared at Legolas, who glared back. They close the door behind them and she was left alone.  
  
She examined the room more carefully and saw an en suite bathroom she had not noticed before. She stood and went into it. She gasped. The bathroom was beautiful, even more than the one in the Geller Manor, and that was saying a lot! The bathtub was huge and filled with steamming water. It seemed tat the water circulated permanently. "What a waste of water!" she thought in dismay, but as soon as her realised how stupid that had sound, she rolled her eyes.  
  
She looked down at herself. Her robe was black, but she could feel that it was all caked with blood. Not only orcs blood but her own. She took off her filthy tattered cloaths and left them in the corner of the room. Her shoulder had already healed as well as her hand. She also noticed that the pirecing pain caused by the broken rib was gone. "I must thank the healer later" she made a mental note.  
  
She sumerged in the refreshing water letting its warmth melt the tenssness of her muscles. She washed herself with closed eyes. She would often do that or look somewhere else but her body, for it was all covered with scars.....and she didnt want to remember. It was too painful. It was only when she got to her right hand that she opened them again.  
  
Her eyes glued to her "focus". It was gorgeous, she thought. Mr Ollivander had done a great job indeed. It was a blacelet, though it went upto her middle finger. It was made of silver and it was encrustated with an expensive magical black stone. It was from there where all her weapons came from. It was very usefull and she loved it for that. Her katana, twin blades, arrows and bow, scythe would just materialize in her hands. The bracelet it self was formed by an animal figure. Well...in her case two. She slowly closed her eyes and let her mind drift back to the second time she had gone to that store.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	5. Chapter 5

The Ring of Fire  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Professor Snape! I dont want to go in again! "Narya cried childishly. "Do not act like a child!" replied Severus annoyed by all the attention they were calling. "But I AM a child!" she said in dismay. Then added "He will ask me this stupid questions again! Hey! Now that I think about it Professor Lupin didnt ansew MY question! I dont know why we are doing this! Why cant I use magic without a focus!? I've been doing pretty well without one!" Now Severus was mad,... well in fact he wasn't. He just couldnt be angry with her. Althought he hid it very well. "IN! NOW!" he roared. "Ok..... you dont have to be so mean" she mumbled. He just rolled his eyes and pushed her gently in.  
  
"Oh! Severus Snape! Or shall I call you Professor Snape? It is nice to see you again!... Oak and dragon heartstring, twelve itches, very powerfull with curses, nice and supple, wasn't it?" asked Mr Ollivander excitedly. Severus just nodded and said "I come with her" pointing at a very annoyed Narya. "Oh! Yes! I finished yeaterday night. It was full moon. That will make it srtonger." "So that's why Professor Snape came instead" she though. But then realization hit her. "It is ready? No more stupid...emm..Im mean questions?" She asked eagerly. Mr Ollivander chuckled and nodded. He went to the back of his store and brought a small box. He opened and revealed a small silver bracelet with a colourless stone.   
  
"The colour and shape will change once you put it on. It depends on what you are like." he explained. Narya nodded and asked "Can I put it on now?" Mr Ollivanders eyes darkened and nodded. "You may. But you do know what this implies, dont you?" She just stared quizzically at Severus. He sighed and said cooly "No, she doesnt. I haven't told her." And then added somehow ashamed "I was hoping she would chose not to wear it." At that, Narya frowned and asked "Why not?" "Because it will be a part of you forever. You wont be able to take it off once you put it on..."This time Mr Ollivander was the one to speak. "Oh....emm..ok" she replied simply. Severus sighed and shook his head. "It is your choice..."  
  
Mr Ollivander took the bracelet out of the box and before putting it on her right hand he said to Snape "You may want to hold her other hand" At that Naryas' eyes widen and asked with a tinge of panic "Is this going to hurt?" Severus chuckled and said "After this Im gonna buy you and ice-cream." She let out a soft groan "This IS going to hurt like hell! You would never be so nice it it wasn't REALLY painful!" Snape smiled at her reasuringly and she was... surprised! She had never seen him smile! She felt.....warm. And to her utter confusion, he held her into a tight hug. Her right arm was the only part of her body left out.   
  
"Ready?" Severus asked in the gentlest voice he could. Her trail of thought was broken and she nodded. As soon as Mr Ollivander put the bracelet on, it started glowing and a burning sensation took over her arm. The light getting brighter and brighter. The pain was getting unberable. Her eyes were squeezed. It was as if thousands and thousands of needles were pirecing her skin. All her body tensed and she felt Severus holding her tighter. She had never felt so much pain and never thought she would ever again. Though...she was wrong....But as soon as it began it endded.  
  
Her muscles relaxed but her eyes were still closed. "Are you ok, Narya?" Severus asked. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah...nothing an ice-cream cannot cure!" she said in mock seriousness. He just rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
  
***  
  
She smiled at the thought, because he HAD actually bought an ice-cream to her.The stone had turned black and the silver parts were now shaped as two cobras. That had certainly syrprised Severus, althought he had been proud. Narya would have surely been sorted to Slytherin. She sighed. "Where are you?... I miss you already!" she thought saddly. "Surely he isn't even here! I was the one who touched the necklace.....The necklace!" She felt her neck with the hand and there it was..."How funny! I didnt put it on, did I?" She dissmissed the thought and got out of the bathtub. She dried and wrapped herself with the towel.  
  
She opened the wardrobe and found it full of colourful dresses. She grimaced in disgust. Not that she didn't like dresses, they were like robes! But these dresses were packed with frills! She picked the simplest one, which was not plane at all. "Maybe some magic will do" she said to herself. She changed the pink dress into a plane black one. It had loose long sleeves and a few flowers and leaves embroied with silver threads. She examined her work satisfied and put it on.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK...  
  
"God! Please let it not be him!" she begged her imaginary God. She opened the door and grimaced. "Hey! Im not happy either!" Legolas said. Narya rolled her eyes and walked pass him before he knew.Legolas sighed in exasperation and followed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, just Narya and Thalion.   
  
The Ring of Fire  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Once he caught up with her, he offered his arm. She looked at it for a moment."Yeah...right"   
  
"If a proper lady is walking with a man, she should take his arm!" he tried to explain annoyed.   
  
"I am not a proper lady!"   
  
"Yes, I kind of realised that! But, I dont know why, my father wants to think you are."   
  
She decided to ignore the comment and snapped back "And I don't think you are a man either!"  
  
  
  
Legolas' right eye started twitching nervously.He tried to calm down by closing his eyes and pressing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Noone had ever angered him and continued alive after it! He took a deep breath and opened him mouth to reply in the most unpleasent manner he could manage but she was not there anymore. He looked everywhere frantically and saw that she was already outside!  
  
He sighed in exasperation and followed her yet again. However, he did not try to take her arm this time. He just walked by her side casting side glances at her and, now and then, chuckling. She was staring at her surroundings with awe, her mouth slightly ajar. "Humans are so easy to impress"he thought amused.  
  
"Prince Legolas!" several high-pitched voices shrieked.   
  
"For the Valars! Let it not be them!" he murmured grindding his teeths. But the Valars thought Legolas had to suffer.He turned around and found himself surrounded by beautiful elven maidens. They had pushed Narya aside not in a very lady-like way.  
  
"Are you heading for the archery field, my Lord?" one of them asked exitedly. And before he could answer another one asked with a tinge of hope "Can we go and watch you, Prince Legolas?"   
  
He cleared his throat and smiled sweetly but fakely. And that was responded by several sighs and a snigger. He decided to ignore the last thing and said "I am showing Lady Narya around. Maybe next time. Now if you excuse m-"   
  
But Narya cut him off "Oh! Prince Legolas! That is very sweet but go! I do feel a little bit tired now. Maybe my wounds are not healed yet."   
  
"Then I MUST accompany you to your room!" he urged.   
  
"Dont be silly! I can take care of myself!....my Lord" she finished hastyly. "I will be resting by the shade of that tree over there. You go! really!" she said with a smug smile.  
  
She walked away from the group and sat by the huge tree aware of victorious smiles the maidens had plastered on their faces. Narya watched amused how the elven prince was being dragged by the "ladies". And if looks could kill, she surely would be six feet under by now. He was glaring at her and she would have done the same if she hadn't been so happy for having got rid of him. She just grinned widely and waved him goodbye.   
  
She directed her eyes to the archery field. There were a few elves there already. "They are ALL freaking beautiful!" She sighed. "So, this is Middle Earth.... Dumbledore told me this was my home... Maybe I can find my parents! Well...tis not that I care....I AM going back! There is no way Im staying here! She sighed yet again and she noticed one particular elf. "She seems familiar" she thought. He was tall, dark haired and blue-eyed. She concentrated hard but gave up. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at her surroundings.  
  
Narya sat there for seconds, minutes, hours...she didnt know. Her eyes closed and her back leanning against the tree. A chilly yet gentle breeze played with locks of her jet black hair. She was indeed tired! Slowly, slumber was gainning control of her. All her muscled relaxed and her usual state of alert was being left behind. She yawned and tried to remain awake but Morfeus was not willing to lose this battle and finally, he won.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(sigh) This fic isnt doing as well as I had wanted but I am really grateful to the ones who reviewed.  
  
Thanx to müge and CharmedP5( sorry bout the tree thing,tis just that I cannot imagine elfs living in caves...though I know they do..U_U and as for the name...Im not telling you anything..^_^ Just wait...) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Dark, everything was dark.SO DARK. Where am I? Severus? Cold. She shivered. SO COLD. PLICK,PLICK,PLICK. God! Where am I? Nothing could be heard except from the constant drops of water that crashed againt the cold stony floor.IT FREEZES MY SOUL. Narya tried to move but, suddenly, her body was pressed against a wall. Her legs and arms boundt by heavy old chains. Wha-? Steps. She closed her eyes and prayed. Not again! God! Please! Steps. The feeling of dread filled her mind. She opened her eyes and wished she hadnt.  
  
A tall hooded man stood in front of her. It is so danm dark! She could only see his eyes, dark beady eyes. An eerie glister on them. He cocked his head to a side as if inspecting her closely. He is smiling. She could not see him but she could feel it. He is enjoying every minute! The bloody bastard is smiling! SO DARK, SO COLD.IT FREEZES MY SOUL  
  
Out of nowhere several hooded figures appeared and formed a semi-circle in front of her. The deatheaters took their wands and....  
  
CRUCIO  
  
KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"That could have woken up the dead!" she thought annoyed by the cheering maidens. She directed her eyes to the archery field. "Oh! that's why".She snorted. The elven prince had just shot an arrow and it had burried right in the bulls eye. His companions congratulated him by patting him on the back while the ladies were clapping loudly and shrieking in exitement. Narya rolled her eyes in irritation and muttered "Stupid airheads". She sighed and tried to resume her sleep but noticed a man near her. No, not a man but a child.  
  
He was just standing a few feets from her with his hand behind his back, staring shyly at her. Narya smiled kindly and greeted "Hello there". The boy blushed and stepped foward fighting the overwhelming urge to burry his head in the ground.   
  
His face rang the bell....but where? There was a long and awkward silence broken just by the cheers of the she-elves. None of them talked expecting the other to go on. Realization finally hit her and she slapped her forehead for not having realised before.   
  
"Of course! You are that boy! Emmm... wait...Eldarion, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
He nodded blushing even more furiously than before. She suddenly noticed his ears "Hey! You are human!" she exclaimed happily "I was feeling like an outsider, you know? Eh...not that I am not one but..." she went on trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.  
  
The young boy gave a little and almost inaudible laugh. Almost. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Once he plucked up courage, he removed his right hand from behind his back and extended it. He was holding a beauliful white rose. She cocked her head to one side and eyed the rose with utter puzzlement.   
  
"For you" he said shyly. She smiled once again and took the flower.   
  
"Thank you. It is beautiful"   
  
Eldarion seemed pleased by that and all shyness was left behind. "Can I?" he asked pointing at the spot next to her.   
  
"Sure!" she exclaimed moving to a side a little bit.  
  
He sat down next to her and eyed her with curiosity like a little kitten facing something unknown. "My uncle told me you were not from this world" he said. His eyes never leaving her.   
  
"Em...nope..Im not. Your uncle? Who's your uncle? Do I know him? Emm..no wait! Ive just arrived here! What am I saying? I just know a stupid blonde elf and his father!" she said almost spitting the word "stupid".   
  
"You do know him. He ...well....he was the one who shot you, I think he is the stupid.. em blond elf." he said "There! He's there, see?" He pointed at Legolas who was notching an arrow.   
  
A growl came from her throat as she narrowed her eyes. "You dont like him, do you?" he asked slightly amused.   
  
"He shot me an arrow! How am I supposed to like a person like that?" she sighed and then went on "I pity you.... I cant belive such an unpleasent being is your kin!"   
  
"No...we are not related... but my father is a very good friend of him" he explained.   
  
"Then tell your father to choose his friendships better"   
  
The young boy chuckled and said "He is very kind. And very funny too. I always have fun with him." He looked towards the archery field where the elven prince saw him. Legolas waved and signaled him to come.  
  
Eldarion got up and took Naryas' hand "Come on!" She was about to complain but she just didnt have the heart to tell him that his uncle was the most despiteful being in the whole world and that she was not willing to spend time with him. She sighed in defeat and followed the youngster as a lamb follows its sheperd.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Im gonna stay away from fanfiction.net for a while... I want to concentrate on a novel Im writing. Dont get me wrong...I love fanfics! But I just want to give it a try 'cause I know I dont have enough talent...but anyway! ^_^ I will finish it... not now but some day i will go on... Thanx to the ones who reviewed!!Maybe it wont even be a long time...U_U  
  
Thank you CharmedP5! ^_^ and muge ^.^!!  
  
Maybe I will thank reviews ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Eldarion!" Legolas greeted excitedly when he saw his nephew "Care to join us? Oh....you" he added as he caught the sight of the woman.   
  
"Yes me! Is there any problem with that?" she asked fuming.   
  
"No there's not" he replied cooly.   
  
Narya groaned in a very unlady-like way and glared at him. 'This guy is really annoying!' She was still fuming when a dark-haired elf approached with a concerned look upon his beautiful facial features.  
  
"My lady, you should be resting. The poison attached to the arrow prevented your wounds from healing correctly. You should be in bed" he said in a stern yet gentle voice. He was the guy whose face rang the bell...but she could not remember!  
  
She irritaion towards the elven prince lessended and a sense of calmness took over her body. She just stared at the gorgeous elf trying to make out where she had seen him before.   
  
A few minutes passed by and noone said anything. Silence ruled now. Narya was about to reply she was ok but Eldarion cut her off before she could open her mouth.  
  
"You used a poisoned arrow, uncle? I thought just orcs used them" The child turned to Legolas and waited for his answer. Though he was not the only one. Now everybody was staring at him. Some puzzled and others amused by the whole situation. The mighty elven prince using an orcish weapon! Well that was new!  
  
"Well...yes..but..but" he stammered "but I had ran out of my arrows. We used all when we were practicing archery. And well... then you ran to the woods and thought it would be a good idea to play hide and seek. And make your uncle suffer from a heart attack" he said shomehow accusingly.  
  
Eldarion glued his gaze to his feet and Legolas sighed.  
  
"I was really worried, you know?" He kneeled in front of his nephew and gently cupped his face in his hands. And gently, once again, he forced him to look at him. He smiled a ghost of a smile and went on. "Besides, your father would have my head if something happens to you. And I dont want to imagine what your mother would do!"   
  
Eldarion chuckled and smiled back. "She IS kindda overprotective, isnt she?"  
  
Legolas gracefully raised and eyebrow. 'How can this things do everything with such grace?' Narya thought. "Kindda?" the prince asked increduously.  
  
Narya was wondering what his mother would react when she found out that a pack of orcs were going to have her son as a snack but her trail of thoughts was broken by the dark-haired elf who was still looking at her with worry.  
  
"My lady, forgive me for my insistence but you really should be in bed." He approached her even more and took her arm. "Let me guide you back"  
  
She just tilted her head to a side and replied "No...em.. Im really... I mean.. Im fine, really! Look! The pain is gone!" she ripped her arm from his grip and stared to do something pretty similar to morning exercises. "See? Im fine!"  
  
The elf in front of her just stared confused and amused at the same time. The rest just shook their heads or (the 'ladies') wrinckled their noses. Narya saw Legolas rolling his eyes and let out a groan. Now the elf was left startled and couldnt help laughing out loud. She narrowed her eyes but when he finally noticed that, he apologised still laughing in between.  
  
"I am terribly sorry, my lady. It is just that you are a very peculiar woman. And very amusing if I may say. My name is Thalion, at your sevice. I dont expect you to remember me, you were very weak. Though you saw and even talked to me. Well.. not exactly talk but you said some things..."  
  
Realization FINALLy hit her. Well...that was slow! "You are the healer! God! How could I have forgotten!? Hey! Thanks man! The pain in the ribs was gone when I woke up, you really did a great job! Although that thing you made me drink was gross. Pretty useful but still gross." She hestitated for a moment. "Maybe you could teach me how to brew it... Madam Pomfrey would certainly be amazed by it...well...not that she needs any help to heal people but...anyway! I think she'd like it...."she said to herself. "Oh! Im getting carried away!" She then smacked Thalions' shoulder playfuly. "I owe you one."  
  
The elf just chuckled softly and said dismissively "You owe me nothing... Lady Narya,isnt it?"  
  
"Just Narya... I really dont know what you all elves have with the 'lady' thing...It is kindda annoying... you know?"  
  
"Forgive me.. it is just that we are used to-"   
  
"We are used to act politely." Legolas cut him off.  
  
"Noone asked you, you stupid arrogant elf!"  
  
"How dare you! You wretch!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Wretch!!!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Wretch!"  
  
[...]  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Wretch!"  
  
Now everybody was looking elsewhere or rolling their eyes in annoyance. Elves were not really used to insulting each other and this whole situation was turning quite irritating. Eldarion, though was certainly amused by the situation and gazed at his uncle and Narya in a boyish glee.   
  
But the fun ended when Thalion shouted out loud in a sudden outburst.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP IT NOW?! Legolas this is childish!"   
  
"But she started!"  
  
Thalion pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Legolas was a really good friend and his polite manners were well-known in Mirkwood and why not, Middle Earth in itself. But his childish actics would never, EVER go away! No matter how old he were!  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Wretch"  
  
"THAT'S IT!"  
  
The dark haired elf took both of them away by the arms. And a very amused Eldarion followed. The others remained because of sheer respect, although they were quite curious about what the usually mild tempered healer and the prince's best friend would do to them.  
  
He dragged them to the tree where Narya had been resting and just stopped when he noticed that she was struggling to keep up with his pace. He then let go of them and sighed when he saw that they were now standing back to back refusing to make any eye contact.  
  
"Come on! Stop it!" he yelled. "Both of you! Legolas..." he pleded  
  
But the other elf turned away once again, now his back faced Thalion still refusing to look at Narya's side. 'Ok Legolas in not going to give in... maybe....'  
  
"Lady Narya? Oh! I mean Narya?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know that what Lord Legolas did was wrong...He should have been more careful while shooting..."  
  
"Hey! Thalion, you traitor!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"...but what you are doing is not doing any good either..."  
  
Narya was now gaping and Legolas was smiling smugly. Eldarion was now elsewhere. He apparently was tired of his uncle acting like a child! His father had warned him about it....now he remembered!  
  
"Both of you were wrong to insult each other..."  
  
Now both of them were glaring with flames in their eyes. They were NOT going to give in! Or so they thought.  
  
"...but if you apologise first, Narya, you will prove to be more mature than him..."  
  
She broke the gaze and turned to Thalion with a curious look in her eyes, her mouth twitching ever so slightly.  
  
"Is that so?" she asked. "Ok then, Prince Legolas I would like to apo-"  
  
"No way! Lady Narya I am terribly sorry for what happended. I apologise!" he said rapidly as if he were afraid to be interrupted. "Ha!" he finished then.  
  
"That is not fair! I was going to apologise first!" she protested.  
  
"Well...if you were not so slow you would have been able to do so..." Legolas replied still smiling.  
  
"But I was going to do so first!"  
  
"You said it yourself: GOING TO."  
  
As they kept arguing, Thalion sat abruptly covering his ears with his hands. 'This is just futile!'  
  
"I give up! You two are unbelivable!"  
  
"Aww... come on! Thalion, we are not that bad! Look we can be friends!" Narya said patting the elven prince's shoulder a little bit too hard.  
  
"No need to worry, my friend." asured Legolas a little concerned by him. It wan not common to see him in that state.  
  
"No more fighting?" the healer asked hopefuly.  
  
The other two stared at each other grimacing but nodded. Reluctantly, but nodded anyway...  
  
"For today..." claimed Narya.  
  
Thalion sighed happily and said "Good enough for me."  
  
It was just then, when Eldarion appeared once again bringing with him some great news, for him at least.  
  
"Uncle, Gandalf is here!"  
  
Legolas eyes lit bringing once again his usual him.  
  
"Gandalf? We sent messengers today, he isn't supposed to be here yet."  
  
"He said that he has been planning to come for a long time."  
  
They were both running now leaving the healer and girl behind.  
  
"Who's Gandalf?"  
  
"He is a wizard and Legolas' good friend"  
  
"Oh! I didnt know there were wizards here! I want to meet him!" she said clapping her hands in a childish manner.  
  
"I shall gide you then" Thalion offered his arm and Narya took it hesitating for a moment.  
  
***   
  
Please!!!!!! Review!!! *_* puppy eyes 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
***  
  
When Thalion and Narya got to the room where Gandalf, Legolas and Eldarion were supposed to be, they....saw them. (What did you expect? ^_^)   
  
'Wow! This guy looks like Dumblerore! Although Dumbledore doesnt wear rags and doesnt have a staff but they are pretty similar....'  
  
The two former members of the Fellowship of the Ring were hugging eachother and talking cheerfully. But when they noticed the newcomers, they stepped back. Legolas rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'I cant even say a proper 'hello' to Gandalf because of that stupid woman!' But unlike him, Gandalf stood there, taking a better look at the girl.  
  
Her long raven hair matched perfectly her eyes as well as her dress. 'She looks quite young. I wonder who she is...' he thought smiling kindly. 'SHE must be around that age...' he sighed and was about to greet her when he caught the glipse of her necklace.  
  
'She cannot be....can she?' A sudden warmth started to spread through all his body untill realization decided to give him a break and hit him.  
  
"Narya" he whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
Yet not inaudibly enough for an elf. Legolas tilted his head to a side and stared at Gandalf quizzically. But the old istari was already in front of her towering over her small figure.  
  
'Ok....now what the hell is he doing?' she thought locking her eyes with his.  
  
"Narya?" he asked gently.  
  
'That voice! I know that voice! but... where? Wait!' "How did you-?" she tried to ask but found herself being held into a rib-cracking hug by the wizard.  
  
Her body tensed immediately but then relaxed as the scent of pipe and old clothes reached her senses. She bacame nostalgic but did not know why and soon found herself returning his embrace. His hand stroking her back gently.  
  
"It has been so long, my dear" he whispered.  
  
She hestitated for a moment and then asked. "How do you know me?...emm who ARE you?"  
  
"Who am I?" he chuckled. "Let's say Im the one who gave you life" he added cooly.  
  
"WHAT!!!!????" It was now Legolas who yelled. "You never told me you had a daughter!! How? When? Who?! Who is the mother!?" Ok now he was hysterical.  
  
"That is not what I ment! You fool!" The istari yelled back blushing furiously  
  
'Hey! I think I like the guy.' she thought amused.  
  
"But.... but you said... that you ...you gave her life!" the prince stammered.  
  
"I know what I said but it is not what I ment. It is just that..." He groan in frustration and held his hands to the celing as if asking for help to the Valars. He calmed down and sighed tiredly. "Let's have a sit and I will explain everything, shall we?"  
  
Legolas nodded grimly and Narya shrugged her shoulders. "Fine by me" she said.  
  
"Let us go to the sitting room. It will be more confortable. I will tell Ailin we are having tea there." said Legolas in a rather formal way.  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Eldarion, go and fetch King Thranduil. This might take a while and I am NOT going to tell it twice."  
  
Eldarion exited the room without a word and the rest followed guided by Legolas.   
  
They were still walking when Thalion slowed down his pace and fell behind a little.  
  
"Thalion! Come on." Legolas called his friend.  
  
"Nay.... I think you should discuss this matter in private." the healer replied.  
  
The elven prince walked towards his friend and placed a reasuring hand on his shoulder. "I will tell you later anyway so...Come on let's go." he said smiling kindly.  
  
Thalion smiled back and off they went...  
  
***  
  
I know...I know it is short...and VERY boring....-_-;;; but wait this keeps getting worse! ^.^!! I havent updated like in ages!! ... ._.  
  
Sorry!!! _!!! I have started classes and they are making my life a hell! well...it was a hell already but anyway...sorry!!!! IF anyone is still reading, that is...U_U 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
***  
  
"Ok... now that we are all here I will begin..." Gandalf said.  
  
They all nodded grimly and waited for the istari to start talking.  
  
"..."  
  
Kri,kri...  
  
"..."  
  
"Hem, hem... Gandalf? "  
  
"Oh" Yes... right." he said. "You all know about the three elven rings, do you not?"  
  
"You mean the ones you, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond are guarding?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes... well... they have been guarding two of the rings but not me..."  
  
"WHAT??!! That ring is of extreme importance! How come you haven't been guarding it?!" Thranduil yelled.  
  
"I kept it in a safe place, Thranduil... Not to worry...."  
  
"But what has this to do with...her" Legolas asked waving his hand towards Narya with contempt.  
  
"If you keep waving your hand like that...I swear Im gonna bite it!" Narya hissed.  
  
"Well... I guess everyone has noticed her name..."  
  
They all looked at each other and nodded. But she just frowned and asked "What about my name?"  
  
"Well, one of the three elven rings, the ring of fire to be precise, is called Narya..." Thalion kindly explained.  
  
"Oh...and? I've got the same name as the ring....so?"  
  
"Yes Gandalf, it might be just a mere coincidence. I dont see your point" the King said.   
  
"Aaa.... well what you do not know is that we, when I say we Im refering to Galadriel, Elrond and me, decided to transfer the rings' souls to three bodies"  
  
At this everyone kept silent and stared at the wizard in disbelief.  
  
"But... but why?" Legolas asked.  
  
"So that if Sauron ever got hold of any of the rings, he would just have rings... and nothing more. We sort of gave birth to three babies. Not different from any other baby, phisically at least. Not only their souls were transfered, but their powers too."  
  
"So you are saying that she...she is..." Thranduil asked stammering  
  
Gandalf just noded with a slight smile. "That is why I said I had given her life."  
  
Narya was in a state of shock. 'What the hell is he talking about!? Three elven rings? Sauron? Who's that? Wait! Wait! I am a ring?! Ok...now Im freaking out! How the hell can I be a ring?!'  
  
"But...that is not possible!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?" Gandalf asked frowning.  
  
"The elven rings are supposed to be pure. And...and she is not! She is dark! Can't anyone feel it!? Can't you feel evil around her?" Legolas shouted.  
  
"Legolas, That's enough!" his father ordered.   
  
"Legolas..." Thalion whispered lowly shaking his head slightly and casting side glances at Narya whose face was downwards not letting anyone see the anger she felt.  
  
'Well there goes another one...now ' she thought smirking.  
  
"That....it is my fault" said Gandalf slowly lowering his gaze.  
  
"What?! How could that be your fault?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I am the way I am because I was born like this!" stated Narya. "Aren't I?" she added after a small pause.  
  
Gandalf sighed. " I did not take care of her properly....That is why I had to send her to another world"  
  
"What do ya mean with that?" Narya questioned.  
  
"I always travel and always did...it is not my nature to settle down...That is why I left you with a lady from Gondor, from Osgiliath to be exact. Do not get me wrong... it pained me greatly to do so but... babies are just not meant for traveling..." He paused and looked at Narya. "Im sorry... There was an attack in Osgiliath three months later. Orcs burned many houses, killed inhabitants without mercy...this lady was killed too...Then, they took you to Mordor..."  
  
***  
  
Sorry its short...im not really sure if Im gonna go on with this story...it is just not going well...but anyway...Than you very very much CharmedP5!!! T_T Im really grateful to you! I really think you're the only one reading this fic...with my friend Müge...Y_Y and I really appreciate it U_U 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
  
"... Then, they took you to Mordor..."  
  
There was a collective gasp and everyone's eyes widened, everyone's but hers. She just tilted her head slightly in confussion.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes in irritation. 'How can she be so ignorant!? I cannot belive she is one of the mighty elven rings!'  
  
"Mordor is Sauron's refuge...well was..." Thalion explained gently.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..... and who's that?"  
  
Now Legolas groaned and bit his lower lip to stop himself from swearing out loud.  
  
"He was a very powerful Dark Lord who haunted Middle Earth for centuries." the healer said patiently.  
  
'Oh! A "deja vu"...em...oh! nope...that was Dumbledore explaining me something about Voldemort' "Aha... so this guy was bad?"  
  
"He was pure evil." Thranduil said.  
  
"Aha...and what then?"  
  
...  
  
"Then there you were infuenced by darkness... Sauron did not kill you for he knew you had great powers. He thought he could wiel you as a weapon...Bring you up as his own child..." The wizard sighed and then added with a tinge of guilt. "I was able to resue later but it was just too late."  
  
"You went to Mordor?!" Legolas asked in disbelief.  
  
The istari just nodded once absent-mindedly, he was staring intently at Narya's reaction. Though she just stared back as if Gandalf had just told them a lame fairy tale.  
  
"Okay...so..." she started carefuly "What do ya want me to do?"  
  
Gandalf was surprised at her calmness and said "Well... nothing, I just thought you might have... wanted to know your past...em...that is it."  
  
"Oh! Em...ok..."  
  
There was a short pause that none dared to break for several seconds until Thranduil finally spoke. "Well I dont think any of us expected that...but anyway, Narya welcome back to Middle Earth." he gave her a small vow and then Gandalf and Thalion did the same. Legolas just stared out of the window refusing to belive what he had just been told and Eldarion, who had been wisely quiet during the whole talk, gazed at Narya in a mixture of awe and curiosity.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "Well...em....thanks ... I guess. But Mr. wizard...em... Gandalf, Mithrandir... em whatever...How am I gonna go back?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Well you know...go back... to my world... to my people?"  
  
"But my dear, you ARE with your people. This is your world. Your home." Gandafl steped foward, his hand reaching for her arm to reasure her.  
  
Though she just stepped backwards, her eyes vacant in expression. "Am I not going back?" 'Im not going to see Professor Lupin anymore? Dumbledore? Severus? Severus...?' She clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms making a few drops of blood ooze slowly.  
  
"Go back where?" the wizard asked gently.  
  
"GO back home!!!"  
  
"This IS you home"  
  
"NO. IT. IS. NOT.!! Im going back, no matter what! With or without your help!" her voice growing louder with every word.   
  
She pushed her way to the door and stormed out of the room. Thalion try to stop her, his eyes full of concern and simpathy, but Gandalf stopped him. "Let her go... she will cool down..." he said almost to himself.   
  
Ok this is not going right.......--;;; CharmedP5 thank you very much! im glad you liked it... and of course thanx to you müge.....!!  
  
Please review... 


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

She needed to get away ...striding along the marble halls and trying to recall the way out.   
  
'You weren't expecting that, were you?'  
  
'Shut up'  
  
'No more Severus this or Severus that... you should feel glee! He always got in your way anyway'  
  
'No! YOU always get in the way!'  
  
'Me? How come? How can I be in your way if your way is MY way?'  
  
'Just shut up!'  
  
Finally the gate leading to the gardens came into view. Her pace becoming faster and faster while elven maid stepped aside to let her go, giving her odd looks.  
  
'You hate them, dont you?'  
  
'Wha- ...hate who?'  
  
'Them, the wizard, the elves...'  
  
'I don-'  
  
'Oh, yes you do...They wont let you go'  
  
'I dont hate them...I wont! ' Narya thought as if trying to reasure to herself what she had just stated.  
  
A cool and refreshing breeze hit her face as she walked away trying to put a mayor distance between her and...them.  
  
'Oh... you do hate them!'  
  
'Shut it!'  
  
'Why dont we burn down the whole place?'  
  
'Wha-?'  
  
'Yeah...you know, we could lock them in and just let them burn... We have the power to do so and you know it. I will be great fun.'  
  
'You are insane!'  
  
'And so you are...so you are. How would you explain the sudden interest in my words? '  
  
"Shut up!!!!" Without wanting it, Narya bellowed this out loud. Elves in the archery fields stopped chatting and laughing and stared at her in confusion and others somehow fearful. The maidens frowned and walked away ignoring her sudden outburst. Soon, the others did the same.  
  
She was now all alone. She needed to release tension. In a matter of seconds, the sky was overcasted with dark clouds and wind blew no more. She closed her eyes and let her head roll over her shoulders with a sickening crack. Then she cracked her knuckles and stretched her tired libs. She had done this many times in the backyard of the Geller's Mansion, which was as spacious as this garden. While she opened her eyes, she lifted her arms and position them as if she were holding a bow and arrow. One near the eye and the other one stretched out holding on to nothing but air. Her right leg moved backwards and she aimed for the targets.  
  
'Why dont you aim to the other way about?'  
  
This time Narya decided to ignore her as she knew she was making reference to the palace.  
  
Out of nowhere flames started to appear, becoming wider and wider. They started to form an arch and soon where there was nothing before, a bow and arrow hovering over the ground. And though the red flamed roared furiously, Narya did not seem to notice, she just kept her eyes right over her aim and then narrowing her eyes, she let the burning arrow fly. It pireced its way through the air with a high-pitched whistle and finally hit the bull's eye making the whole target literary blow up.  
  
Its pieces of wood were sent flying everywhere... still burning. Narya lowered her arms to admire the sight. It seemed the very world was endding for fire was raining. Then, clouds receeded into the distant and the sun was shinning as always.  
  
'Now THEY are gonna hate YOU for destroying the target...'  
  
Narya rolled her eyes and muttered lowly "Reparo".Everything went back to normal and she sighed. She was still mad and muttering curses under her breath she dropped to the floor.  
  
"The Ring of Fire indeed."said a cheerful voice behind her back.  
  
Well as usual many thanks to CharmedP5 (as regards the thing about 'not going well' well... let's say that not many people like the story...UU... and by the way im truly touched that you review for every chapter....TT...jejej ...thanx for reading!) and muge (I havent chatted with you lately, how 'r you doing?) 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
She turned to see who it was and saw King Thranduil towering over her with a gentle smile on his face. "I was going to complain about my garden...but then you repaired it so... no harm done."  
  
Narya snorted in a very unlady-like way and the King chuckled softly. "May I?" he asked pointing the place next to her.  
  
"It's your kindom, is it not?" she replied dryly while turning away.   
  
The king sat down trying not to mess up his tunic. He felt simpathy towards her, after all, it must be difficult to adapt to a whole new world of which you hadly know anything about. Besides the fact that Legolas was acting so callously with her, didnt make matters better.  
  
"Is there any posibility that I can go back?" her voice breaking his trail of thoughts.  
  
"I do not know..."  
  
She lowered her gaze and hugged her knees in a miserable way. 'Strange' Thranduil thought with simpathy.  
  
"I know noone here, its all so bizarre and sorry to say it this way but your son is the most unpleasant being I have had the 'pleasure' to meet...He really makes no bone about his dislike towards me, does he? How am I supposed to live my entire life stuck in this place?" she asked suddenly as she jumped to her feet and casting a side glance towards the King.  
  
"You will get used to it...do not worry....It would be more than a pleasure for Gandalf and me to make you feel at ease...and as to my Legolas....well...we will sort that out later...." he said with a gentle smile.  
  
"But what about the people...those whom I....Arr! The hell! What about Severus!? He's the most importan person in my life! I just....just..." her voice toning down to a barely inaudible murmur.  
  
"And that Severus...is he...em...your mate perhaps?"  
  
"My mate? What do ya mean about my mate?"  
  
"Well... I ment if he is your partner....em... your soul mate if you may...."  
  
"You mean my boyfriend?"  
  
"Well...yes..."  
  
"Then why the hell you beat about the bush so much!? Just say it!" she said in irritation. "And no! He's not... he's like....i dont know... he is peculiar... not in a bad way, mind you...but I dont know really...he's kindda like a father, a brother...nah! not like a brother...he's too old for that...emm... maybe a very dear uncle, a teacher or a tutor...a friend definitely...He's all those things together...."  
  
"It seems that you love this man dearly..." he said  
  
She just nodded absent-minddedly staring into the distance with a vacant expression in her raven eyes. She slowly closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"You seem tired... maybe you should go to your quarters and have a rest before dinner..." he suggested"  
  
"Nah... I'd rather limber up a little... if you dont mind, that is..."  
  
"No, not at all, though please do be present at dinner..." he turned to leave but Narya stopped him by placing her hand over his shoulder.  
  
"Emm.... thanks" she whispered.  
  
Thranduil smiled kindly, truly touched by her new attitude towards him. "Now I take my leave. I must send mesenggers to Lothlorien and Rivindell..." As soon as he said this, he was gone.  
  
Narya shrugged and set off for the woods. 'I know I will get lost if I go in there...Aaa...to go or not to go....God...I should stop reading muggle plays...emm....whatever...If I get lost then...so be it...'  
  
--;;; this chap is booooooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing......-- ZzZzZ -o- ZzZ Sorry...!!! I would like to thank muge of course, Lily! and CharmedP5Im so glad that you like my story! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Carefuly marching and dodging arm-like branches, Narya ventured deeper and deeper into the forest not aware that her prediction had been right until fifteen minutes after.  
  
'O....K.... em... Im lost...damn it...what am I gonna do?'  
  
'You could burn your way out of this cursed woods, you know?'  
  
'Not you again! Just go!'  
  
'Go where? If you dont mind my asking that?'  
  
'Donno! Cant I just invent an imaginary friend for you to play with?'  
  
'Very funny...maybe if you keep talking nonesence like that you may scare me away...'  
  
'Hush...' Narya stopped dead and listened carefuly to her surroundings. There was a low sound comming from a few feets away. Slowly and always alert she steadily started walking. There was a masive round clearing littered with dry leaves. A towering mountain behind huge bare and thin trees bent slightly foward and over the clearing making it look like an inmense cave. Climbing plants hanged from the frame of its 'entrance' like a delicate piece of green velvet drapery.  
  
So awe-struck she was she almost forgot why she had approached the place...almost. A small pile of leaves nestled a few feets in front of the entrance shook slightly and a pityful chirping was heard. Narya got closer and saw a small yet firece-looking gray eagle. Its sharp black eyes looked up desafiantly to a possible predator, ready to attack. Its wing layed against its white torax in an odd angle caked with dirt and dry blood.  
  
"You are beautiful bird you know that?" she whispered stepping closer and crouching in front of the eagle.  
  
The bird just tilted its head to a side and let out a loud shrieking cry and tried to bite her finger off.  
  
"Well... that is not quite polite you young man...Now go to your room and think about what you did!" she chucked at her own silliness and let out a sigh.  
  
"You are suffering are you not?" she asked lovingly. "Are you lost? I am. Where are those of your own kind?" she asked then into the air.  
  
'Yes, he is definitely suffering... why dont you just break its neck and make it all end?'   
  
Narya pay no heed to her alterego and extended her hand to try and stroke the side of its head. Instead of feeling fluffy and soft feathers a sharp pain spreaded through her hand. Drops of blood crashed slowly against the ground, dying the moist earth with crimson red. Its razor-like beak bound firmly to her index finger. Yet she was oblivious to all.  
  
Both pairs of black eyes met and stayed like that for second, minutes, hours... she didnt care. Finally her eyes softened and she whispered "You are afraid... so am I...I wont hurt you..." The bird did not relinquish its powerful bite but softened its eyes as if had understood what she has jst said. "I wont hurt you....I wont hurt you" she repeted in a low whisper. At last the eagle remove its beack and lowered its head as a sign of apology.  
  
Narya smiled softly and took the little bird in her arms, carefuly and slowly so that it wouldnt get more hurt. It started moaning and she stoked its head lovingly and making hushing noises so that it would calm down. "Let me see....I think Ive got a little vial with healing potion...oh..yap here it is..."  
  
A glowing light came out of the raven stone fixed on her silver glove and a small cristal bottle materialised in the air and fell with a low thud to her right palm. She carefuly opened it and let a few drops fall upon the wound that started closing slowly.  
  
"See...told you I wouldnt hurt you...now you are free to go!" she said placing the bird on the floor and motioning it to fly away. Yet the animal did not move. It just stood standing and tilting its head to both sides blinking now and then. "Shoo! Go!" Blink. "Do as I say!" Blink. "God! This is not working...ok...maybe if I leave the freaking bird will leave too!" She turned to leave and started walking slowly towards the cave but the bird just took off and nestled itself on her shoulder.   
  
"No! Dont do that! Go! With your family... girlfriend or... maybe boyfriend... I dont know...whatever. Just go! I have to go back...if only I knew the way..."  
  
"Well... you are definitely not going to find it if you talk to a bird!" jested a voice from behind.  
  
Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan........jeje I have always wanted to do this. 


End file.
